Picking Up the Pieces
by Katerina Banecourt
Summary: AU set during 2x04, "Memory Lane". After all she's been through Katherine didn't expect Stefan's actions to truly affect her. And yet, today's ordeal left her deeply shaken. Hoping to take her mind off it all she goes to have a few drinks. Only to find herself confronted with someone from her past. He's the last person she expected to see. Yet the only one whose comfort she'd want.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Some of the dialogue in chapter 2 involving Elijah is based on/inspired by roleplay posts with Shelley G.  
__**Summary:**__ AU set during 2x04, "Memory Lane". Considering everything she has been through over the years, Katherine didn't expect Stefan's actions to affect her the way they do. Yet the truth is, the pain she has suffered at his hands today left her deeply shaken. Hoping to take her mind off the day's events she goes to have a few drinks. Only to find herself face to face with someone from her past. He's the last person she would have expected to meet tonight, and yet deep down she knows he's truly the only one she wants to see right now. The only one who might be able to comfort her; and whose comfort she would actually want.  
__**Pairings:**__ Katherine & Elijah; mentions Katherine & Stefan, Katherine & Damon, Elena & Stefan, also briefly mentions Katherine & Klaus and Katherine & Mason  
__**Genres:**__ Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance  
__**Spoilers:**__ Mostly contains spoilers for "Memory Lane", as this story takes place during that episode. Later on there are also some references to the episodes "Katerina" and "Klaus". Also mentions some details from episodes prior to Memory Lane, though the story doesn't stick to canon entirely - specifically I slightly switched up the episode order of early season 2, with Memory Lane taking place right after 2x02 "Brave New World" rather than after "Bad Moon Rising".  
__**Warnings:**__ Contains violence, including torture, in the beginning. Sexual themes (unrelated) later on, which might qualify as smut, hence the M-rating.  
__**Author's Notes:**__ This story doesn't entirely follow the episode to a letter, since I - as already mentioned within the spoiler warning - skipped the episode "Bad Moon Rising" in this story. More importantly, I didn't want to copy dialogue and events word for word, 'cause that would've been really boring. I also chose to make it quite a bit darker and more angsty than in canon. Anyways, I originally planned for this to be a oneshot, because I already have a multi-chapter Kalijah story set during an AU season 2 in the works. However, like my story "Shattered" this became really long, so I decided to split it into two chapters... In any case, depending on interest I might end up writing more chapters for this, dealing with pivotal scenes from early season 2 which would've subsequently played out differently after this. _

_Oh, one other thing! In case this isn't apparent right off; as the events of the canonical 2x03 "Bad Moon Rising" haven't happened yet, Stefan and the others won't yet know that werewolves are real. They would be suspicious of Mason, and by extension Tyler, but they wouldn't yet know what they are! _

_Anyways, enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Picking Up the Pieces**

_1\. Captive_

It was still fairly early on this Saturday morning when Katherine arrived at the Salvatore estate. On her way inside she noted with satisfaction that apparently Damon was out, at least his car wasn't anywhere in sight. Which meant, hopefully, the elder Salvatore brother wouldn't be able to get in her way today - allowing her to spend some quality time with Stefan. The thought brought a smile to her face as she walked farther into the quiet mansion. Not hearing any movement on the ground floor she headed to the staircase, making her way upstairs, while carefully listening to her surroundings as she wasn't the type to just let her guard down, even if everything appeared quiet. As she made her way to the upper floor she could hear the faint sound of calm, even breathing. Smirking ever so slightly she followed the sound of breathing, which eventually led her to Stefan's room.

Upon quietly entering the room at the end of the staircase she found Stefan lying in his bed, deep asleep, just as she had assumed based on his even breathing. Smiling she walked farther into the room and over to the bed. Once she reached it she let herself sink down on the covers to rest beside Stefan's sleeping form, the smile still on her lips.

With ease Katherine accessed Stefan's mind, influencing it and changing what he was dreaming. Slowly she wove his memories of their time together into his dreams, reminding him of how happy he had been with her, how in love he had been with her. As well as memories of the conflict between him and Damon over her. After all, from Isobel she knew that Damon had taken a liking to Elena as well, and that clearly there was a certain attraction between them, whether acknowledged or not. Which was why, after a short while, she began to change the setting of his dream to the present. She led him into the Grill where they found a happy Elena playing pool. After a moment Elena straightened and called cheerfully, "Your turn," a smile matching her tone upon her lips. However, just as Stefan was about to head over to her, smiling as well, Damon stepped into view, setting down two glasses with soda on a nearby table before wrapping his arms around Elena and sharing a passionate kiss with her. As Stefan froze in shock Katherine stepped towards him, reaching a hand up to his shoulder as she said softly, "You see now? Sooner or later she will realize that whom she really wants isn't you but Damon. And you will be left alone."

While playing with Stefan's mind Katherine remained laying casually beside him, propped up slightly on one arm, while the fingers of her other hand fleeted over his chest. Her fingertips halted as she felt Stefan begin to stir.

Soon Stefan's eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times he became aware of someone else's presence by his side, causing him to turn slightly. As his gaze settled on the brunette beside him his lips started to curve up into a smile, about to greet Elena and lean closer to kiss her lightly - only to freeze when his mind registered that rather than being straight, her hair framed her face in soft curls and that, instead of an antique silver locket, a lapis lazuli pendant dangled from the silver chain around her neck. His face darkening he spoke coldly, "Katherine," and moving away from her, getting up and out of bed, he wanted to know, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Stefan." Katherine replied sweetly while straightening up more, her eyes trained on him and one of her seductive smiles playing on her lips as she added, "After all, it is only fair considering that I spent the other evening with Damon."

Stefan didn't respond to what she said as he watched her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he remarked darkly, "That was you! You went into my head, making me have that dream."

Ignoring his tone Katherine gave a casual shrug, the smile still upon her lips, and replied nonchalantly, "Why so grumpy? I only showed you the truth."

"The truth!?" Stefan scoffed, shaking his head, "We both know all you do is lie. And aside from that you are wrong. Elena is _nothing_ like you!" with that he sharply turned away from her and headed in angry strides toward the door and out of his room, making his way downstairs.

Finding the brunette following him as he walked down the stairs and into the living room Stefan sighed lowly. "Katherine, why are you here?" he eventually wanted to know, a trace of resignation in his voice, as he poured himself a drink, eyeing Katherine suspiciously, his expression slightly wary.

At the question Katherine gave him one of her trademark smiles, "Like I already told you, I came to see you. I was hoping to spend some quality time with you as well."

While Katherine spoke he took a sip of his bourbon, studying her. His lips curved up slightly as he remarked, "Yes, you said something about that. That it would only be fair since you already spent time with Damon..." while speaking he stepped closer to her, "I must say, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you liked me more than my brother." When he had reached her he lifted a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

"I do." Katherine replied, her smile widening as he caressed her face, "But, considering how unfriendly you were when we met at the Gilberts' residence and the wake, I didn't think you were too keen on seeing me." she looked up at him through her lashes, her expression having softened, making her look almost vulnerable.

Stefan smirked, "You had just tried to kill John. And you were trying to pass yourself off as Elena." he remarked, "What did you expect?"

"That you would be as happy to see me as Damon was. Perhaps even more so..." Katherine murmured lowly as she lifted her hands up to his shoulders, still the same expression upon her face, although a smile was now tugging on her lips.

His smirk widening ever so slightly, Stefan pointed out, "I'm not your human plaything anymore, Katherine. I won't just play along to your old little games of trying to pit Damon and me against one another." while speaking he leaned in closer, until their faces were barely an inch apart, "I'm a vampire now, thanks to you, which means we'll play by my rules now." he declared decidedly, before capturing her lips in a hungry, demanding kiss, the intensity more akin to how Damon might have kissed her.

As they briefly broke away after a long moment Katherine smirked at him. "Your rules, hm?" she asked, almost teasingly, her eyes holding a mischievous, seductive glint as they roved over his face before they locked on his gaze.

"Yes, my rules." Stefan rasped, his expression determined. He then closed the space between them again, kissing her almost roughly now, and, setting his glass of bourbon aside on the sideboard next to them, he lifted his other arm to her waist, pulling her toward him so she was pressed firmly against his body, before letting that hand run over her back.

When he kissed her again Katherine smiled against his lips, moaning softly into the kiss. She admittedly rather enjoyed this less restrained Stefan. The fact that he seemed so clearly intent on setting the pace, to be the one in control - that he seemed to fully intend to take what he wanted, rather than holding back or waiting patiently for whatever she might give...

Meanwhile Stefan smirked ever so slightly as he continued to kiss her, pleased by her reaction. He was well aware that she was completely absorbed in their kiss, in the thought she had won and would get what she wanted just like she had always done in the past. However, he had been quite serious when he had told her, they were going to play by his rules now - and he had absolutely no intention of letting her win this time around! Which was why, not only would they play by his rules, but for a change this would be his game they were playing now, not Katherine's. And it sure as hell won't be one to her liking.

A moment later he abandoned her lips, trailing greedy kisses over her jaw before dragging his lips, his teeth down her neck. He smirked against her skin as another moan fell from Katherine's lips and she slightly tilted her head to the side, while her hands moved up, one curling around the back of his neck while the fingers of the other hand knitted into his hair. Clearly, he had Katherine absolutely convinced with his act... He returned his lips to hers in a harsh kiss, his left hand tangling into her hair. As she eagerly responded with the same urgency, making him certain that her full attention was on their kiss, he slowly removed his right arm from around her waist and casually reached for one of the old, heavy bookends on the sideboard. Their lips still locked he picked the bookend up and slowly lifted it up into the air behind Katherine. Only to let it come down hard on the back of the brunette's head a moment later.

Katherine never saw it coming, leaving her no time to react when Stefan hit her. She didn't even have a chance to cry out from the pain before everything went black around her. As Katherine went limp in his arms, knocked out cold, Stefan pulled out one of Alaric's vervain syringes and plunged the needle into her neck, injecting her with the highly concentrated vervain. He tossed the empty syringe on the sideboard and proceeded to prepare everything, first of which was restraining Katherine. After all, he knew who he was dealing with, which was why he had no intention to take any chances.

As Katherine started to regain consciousness a while later she winced in pain, her head still hurting slightly. She blinked a few times, another little sound of pain falling from her lips as she tried to get up but found herself restrained to the chair she was sitting on. From the burning pain in her wrists, where the tightly wound ropes that restrained her hands to the armrests of the chair cut into her skin, she assumed they were laced with vervain. Though Stefan apparently didn't trust that to be enough as a pair of metal chains were wrapped around her wrists as well. As her vision began to clear she took a brief glance around herself, finding herself still in the spacious living room of the Salvatore home.

"What did you do that for?" she asked as her gaze settled on Stefan, who was standing by one of the windows, "You're that mad that I went to see Damon first?" she taunted, one of her trademark smiles playing on her lips.

Stefan had watched Katherine silently as she slowly started to wake from unconsciousness, a slight frown on his face. At her question his face darkened ever so slightly. He didn't reply right away, instead moving toward her. Only an instant later he was standing right in front of her and raised his right hand, slapping her hard into the face. "I'm not going to play any more of your games, Katherine!" he told her sharply, his eyes set on her face in an angry glare.

As he struck her in the face Katherine winced, her eyes involuntarily falling shut. The force of the blow left her cheek burning and she could taste the faintest trace of blood on her lips. Yet as she looked back up at Stefan her expression was visibly defiant, her lips slightly pursed.

There was a long moment of silence as Stefan was clearly in no particular rush now that Katherine was bound to a chair, and he could be certain to have the upper hand between them. Studying him wordlessly as he walked back to his previous post, Katherine eventually registered the lack of light in the room as all the curtains had been drawn shut while she had been unconscious. Only a moment later she tensed up as she realized her lapis lazuli necklace was gone.

Once he had reached his former place by the window Stefan turned to look back at Katherine. Seeing her tense up, her eyes widening ever so slightly with realisation, he smirked and asked innocently, "You're looking for this?" as he spoke he pulled something out of one of his jeans pockets and lifting his hand he held her necklace up in the air.

When Stefan held up her daylight amulet, smiling smugly at her, Katherine glared at him and snapped, "Give me my necklace back!" while angrily struggling against her restraints.

"Oh, don't worry, Katherine. You will get it back in due time." he replied, his smirk widening, and letting the necklace disappear again he added, "Just as soon as you've told me what I want to know. Starting with why you really came back." When she refused to answer he gave a casual shrug, "Fine, have it your way, Katherine." and with that he pulled on the cord that opened the curtains of the window he stood at.

As the sunlight hit her skin, her face, burning her because she didn't have her daylight necklace, Katherine couldn't quite hold back a pained scream. For a few long moments Stefan watched indifferently as she writhed in pain, before he eventually closed the curtains again.

Katherine was gasping for air, trying to catch her breath as she slowly started to heal now that the curtains were closed again. Once the burns had mostly healed she looked at him, still breathing heavily, her eyes having watered ever so slightly, yet they still held clear defiance as she wanted to know, "Now you're going to torture me?" her voice holding both disbelief as well as a trace of bitterness.

Stefan looked coldly back at her, not the faintest trace of sympathy or remorse upon his own face, and narrowing his eyes he told her harshly, "I will do whatever it takes to get answers out of you! To get _the truth_ out of you!"

At what he said Katherine pursed her lips, "I already told you the truth, Stefan! I came back for you." she pointed out.

"Wrong answer." Stefan stated coldly, while giving the cord in his hand a slight yank, causing the curtains to fly open again in one swift movement.

This time Katherine didn't scream. Although her face quickly distorted with obvious pain, she stoically bit back any sound. As the seconds passed by and the sunlight flooding inside through the window continued to burn her, it clearly became harder and harder for her to remain silent, yet not a single sound fell from her lips, even as Stefan allowed a notably longer time to elapse than the first time before slowly drawing the curtains shut once more.

After closing the curtain Stefan watched as Katherine struggled to breathe, while the burns on her skin gradually began to heal again. Eventually he slowly walked over to Katherine. When he reached her he leaned down toward her and, lifting a hand to her face, he firmly took hold of her chin. "You will tell me what I want to know." he remarked matter-of-factly, the faintest trace of a threat in his voice.

"Or what, Stefan?" Katherine asked darkly, her voice slightly strained. She tried to pull away from his touch, glaring up at him, "You really think you can torture answers out of me? That you're going to break me with your little game and I'll tell you whatever you want to hear? Don't make me laugh." she let out a little scoff.

As she spoke Stefan smirked with dark amusement, "Oh, but I am only just getting started, Katherine." he tightened his grip on her chin, restraining her as she struggled against his hold, trying to break free, "You really shouldn't underestimate me. Or what I am capable of doing. Because I _will_ get you to talk. _One way or another._"

"I guess, we'll see about that, won't we?" Katherine retorted with clear defiance in her voice.

Stefan looked at her coldly, determination in his eyes, "Oh, yes, we will." he said darkly, eventually releasing her chin as he added, "Tell me why you are here!"

Katherine didn't reply for a long few moments. Eventually she asked casually, "Do you remember the evening we attended the Founders' Ball together?"

"I don't care about the past; the only thing I care about is why you've come back!" Stefan snapped, impatiently.

Unfazed by his harsh tone she continued, "Well, I suppose you do remember then. I believe you also remember the little toast Damon gave for the honorary guest of the evening, George Lockwood?"

Stefan moved closer again, grabbing her by her throat. Choking her he all but growled, "I said, _I don't care_ about the past!"

When he released her from his grip a few moments later Katherine coughed, drawing in deep breaths of air, before pointing out coldly, "Perhaps you should care, though. After all, what if that's why I'm back..." trailing off she smirked up at him.

Stefan just shook his head irritatedly. Rather than replying he stepped away from Katherine, turning toward a side table. When he reached it he picked something up before returning to her in slow measured - deliberate steps, the cold, hard expression still on his face. Stopping in front of Katherine Stefan lifted his left hand to the back of her head, grabbing her by the hair and roughly pulling her head back and toward his left, in the process baring the left side of her neck and her shoulder. Ignoring the sound of pain that escaped Katherine as he yanked her head to the side he then lifted his right hand, which held one of the vervain syringes, and unceremoniously plunged the needle into the base of her neck, drawing another little whimper from Katherine as he injected the contents into her bloodstream. Upon releasing her head and stepping back he could already see the vervain take effect as Katherine had notable difficulty breathing and struggled to keep her eyes open. She almost looked a little sickened, and only a few moments later she passed out.

Once Katherine was unconscious Stefan put on a pair of thick work gloves, the kind one might wear when working in the garden or such, before he swiftly undid the vervain laced ropes and the iron chains restraining her wrists to the chair she was seated on. He then picked her up and carried her downstairs to the basement and into a windowless, cell-like room. Upon entering the room one found a large pile of dirt, compacted by time, heaped up toward the left side wall. Across from it, at about the middle of the right-hand side of the room, stood an old, massive wooden chair which, with the heavy metal shackles attached by thick iron chains to the armrests and front legs, looked like it could be a relic from the Salem witch trials, or more likely from Mystic Falls's own dark times of persecution back in 1864.

Without hesitation Stefan carried Katherine over to the chair. Setting her down on it he reached for the shackles, closing them around her wrists and ankles, and for good measure he once again further restrained her using ropes soaked in vervain. He then checked both, the ropes as well as the shackles and the chains attaching them to the chair, to make sure they were in fact secure, before he straightened. Moving away from Katherine he walked out of the cell to gather a few things. When he returned a minute or two later he placed the couple of items he had retrieved on a long old workbench which, along with the roughly two dozen identical, potted plants standing upon it, was almost fully concealed from view by the pile of dirt in front of it. Katherine certainly wouldn't be able to see any of it. Once he had set everything down he went to stand across from where Katherine was restrained to the chair. Pulling off the gloves he tossed them on top of the pile of dirt as he leaned back against it and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting in silence for the brunette to awaken again.

When Katherine began to stir Stefan straightened slightly, automatically becoming more alert as he was not so foolish as to underestimate Katherine, even when she was weakened and restrained. Knowing her he thought it better to err on the side of caution rather than allowing himself to let his guard down just because he had the upper hand for the moment.

After another minute or two Katherine's eyes eventually fluttered open, yet she didn't say anything right away, her breathing slightly strained from the effects of the vervain weakening her.

Coughing softly Katherine looked up at Stefan, narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you do to me?" she wanted to know, her words slurring ever so slightly as she spoke, "What was in that syringe?" However, given the painful burning sensation coursing through seemingly every fiber and nerve end of her body she was pretty certain she knew the answer already.

"Oh, I'm sure you know, Katherine. After all, I'd expect you would remember the effects of vervain from back in 1864." Stefan remarked, almost tauntingly, smirking as he looked her over. After a brief pause he spoke again, "Now, where were we?" he questioned rhetorically, his smirk widening as he added, "That's right, you were going to tell me why you've come back to Mystic Falls."

Katherine frowned at him, studying his face for a moment, then rather than telling him what he wanted to know she instead said, "First, I do have a question for you, too... Why did _you_ come back to Mystic Falls?" her lips curved up into one of her famous smiles, "Just to fall in love with me all over again?" she questioned with amusement, referring clearly to his recent choice in women. Ultimately that was precisely why, even after what Stefan had done to her thus far this morning - and despite the very real possibility he would continue to hurt her, she had little fear that he would truly harm her, let alone kill her. He could claim all he wanted that he hated her, but ultimately he was still in love with her. Or rather, with the idea of who he wanted her to be.

When Stefan merely looked at her coldly, Katherine pursed her lips, frowning as she met his gaze, "You know, I must admit, it does bother me that you just replaced me with Elena." she told him, adding matter-of-factly, "I want you to stop seeing her." her eyes glinting mischievously as she spoke, her tone implying an ominous _'or else...'_.

At what Katherine said, the underlying threat in her voice, Stefan's face darkened. He didn't reply right away, simply looking at Katherine, eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm warning you, Katherine! You leave Elena out of this!" he eventually retorted, the dark angry expression still on his face. While speaking he turned and walked towards the pile of dirt heaped up on the other side of the room. When he reached it he picked up one of the working gloves and put it back on while he stepped towards the worktable by the wall. Lifting his gloved hand he broke off a stem from one of the vervain plants. He then made his way back over to Katherine in angry strides, still holding the piece of vervain.

Glaring dangerously down at her he moved closer to her, lifting the hand which held the vervain, and threatened her, "If you go anywhere near Elena, I swear, _I will kill you!_" to emphasize his words, and ensure Katherine would know he was serious, he brushed the blossoms of vervain over her left cheek while speaking, burning her.

As the vervain burnt her skin Katherine hissed in pain, but she didn't scream. Pursing her lips in anger she glared right back at Stefan.

By the time Stefan eventually pulled the vervain away from her face Katherine's breathing had grown strained again, however, the look of defiance was still etched upon her face. Her gaze not straying from Stefan she started, "Later that evening-"

"How many times do I have to tell you; I don't want to hear any more of your stories about the past, Katherine!" Stefan disrupted her angrily. In an instant he had moved closer and reached with his free hand for the hem of her top, yanking it up to just above her navel before pressing the vervain he was still holding firmly against her bare skin.

As the vervain brushed against the skin of her stomach Katherine winced, trying not to scream, although her face distorted with obvious pain, indicating quite clearly that she was slowly starting to reach her limits. Yet she remained silent, just trying to breathe, before she looked up at him with sheer venom in her eyes, pursing her lips as their eyes met.

After a minute or two Stefan pulled back, removing the vervain from her skin. Looking coldly at Katherine he straightened up and watched as the burns upon her stomach slowly healed and her breathing began to gradually even out. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by how she glared up at him, a furious expression upon her so deceivingly lovely face.

A few long moments later Katherine broke the silence between them, her voice hoarse as she told him darkly, "You're wrong, Stefan. This is _exactly_ what you want to hear about!"

"Are you sure about that?" Stefan inquired, his voice dangerous, the look in his eyes matching his tone as he warned her, "Cause quite frankly, I'm beginning to run out of patience for putting up with your games and stories."

Pursing her lips in anger Katherine raised a brow and scoffed, "You really think I'm scared of you?" she gave a dark little chuckle, seeming amused by that notion as she added, "You have no idea what I can cope with." And fact was, it was perfectly true. After all, Stefan had no idea what she had already been through long before they had ever even met. And neither did Damon, for that matter. They had never truly known her, or anything about her. At least not anything beyond what she wanted them to know, to believe.

"But you should be scared, Katherine." Stefan retorted coldly, "Clearly, you have no idea what I'm capable of, how far I am willing to go to make you talk!"

Katherine remained unimpressed, even with the clear threat evident in Stefan's voice she did not fear him. She remained silent for another moment, her lips still set in a stubborn pout. When she eventually spoke her own tone was remarkably casual, as if they were just having a pleasant chat about the weather, or were recounting happy memories... "As I was trying to tell you before, later during the Founders' Ball Anthony came to me." she paused briefly, inquiring with the faintest trace of a smirk, "You do remember Anthony, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember him. What did he want?" Stefan asked, looking at her before adding with a cold smirk, "Wait, don't tell me. He wanted to be with you, wanting to give you his undying love." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Katherine scoffed, ignoring the comment, not thinking it deserved to be graced with even so much as any acknowledgement. "Anthony was quite distressed, because the night before some humans had been killed in the forest. Slaughtered, and torn to pieces. He was concerned it would draw the council's attention to the vampires in town." she told Stefan casually.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance and irritation, Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, his voice turning threatening again as he pointed out, "Somehow I'm failing to see how any of this has anything to do with you coming back here, Katherine. There were plenty of vampires in Mystic Falls back then, so how is them slaughtering people even noteworthy?"

"It has everything to do with why I came back, Stefan." she retorted, meeting his gaze without any sign of fear, "And it's noteworthy, because it wasn't the vampires who killed those people. They knew better than killing near town, let alone in such gruesome fashion that would only draw the attention of the council to their presence in Mystic Falls."

Studying her as she spoke Stefan let out a derisive chuckle, though it held absolutely no trace of humor. "And who do you suppose was responsible for the killings, if not your little entourage of vampire lackeys?" he questioned tauntingly. He smirked darkly at her as he added, "You should think carefully about your answer, though. Because I am really beginning to run out of patience here." his tone was dangerous, and as he spoke he moved closer to her again, raising his hand which still held the vervain in a threatening manner, before pressing the blossoms firmly against her throat.

Katherine flinched, a pained wince escaping her, as she tried to get away. To no avail.

Pressing the vervain more firmly against her skin Stefan demanded, "Answer the question, Katherine."

"Werewolves." Katherine eventually forced over her lips, the one word being uttered so quietly, a human would have undoubtedly missed it completely.

Stefan's face set into a deep, angry frown as he scoffed darkly, "Werewolves? Don't make me laugh, Katherine! Everyone knows werewolves don't exist. They are nothing more than a myth, an old wife's tale meant to scare little children."

"That's where you are wrong, Stefan." Katherine drawled sweetly, her lips curving up into a smile, "Werewolves do not just exist, but it was, in fact, a werewolf who killed those people before the Founders' Ball back in 1864."

As he listened Stefan's expression darkened further. Katherine had barely finished when he snapped, "I've had enough of your games!" He let the hand holding the vervain sink from her neck, although one could tell by the expression on his face he didn't do so out of kindness. Rather quite the opposite.

"Oh, but I'm not playing any games. It's the truth." she replied darkly, unfazed by his tone, "Granted, there aren't many of them left these days, but whether you want to believe it or not, werewolves are just as real as vampires and witches. And I'll tell you another little secret about them, their bite is lethal to vampires. So, you might want to avoid being out in the woods on a full moon." she smirked a little at the last bit, actually rather enjoying the thought of Stefan and Damon getting bitten by a werewolf and dying in utter misery.

While Katherine had been talking Stefan had walked away from her and back toward the workbench across the room. When she finished he briefly glanced back over his shoulder, but didn't say anything in response for the moment while he picked up a glass vial from the table. Eventually he turned back around starting to walk towards Katherine, playing with the vial in his hands, taking his time to return to her. Upon reaching her he wordlessly unscrewed the lid of the vial, before lifting his left hand and grabbing her forcefully by her chin. Tightening his grip he forced her to open her mouth while he raised his other hand, which held the vial. He pressed the vial to her lips and tilted it, causing the concentrated vervain to spill into her mouth.

Katherine screamed the instant the clear liquid touched her lips, flowing freely into her mouth and down the inside of her throat. She coughed violently as the painful burning made it impossible for her to breathe. The coughing caused some of the liquid to come back up, spilling out of her mouth and burning her chin as well as her throat where the spilled vervain trailed down over her skin. Writhing in sheer agony and tears streaming down her face, she struggled to free herself from Stefan's rough grip, but it was impossible, his hold on her chin was just too firm.

It was only when the vial was completely empty that Stefan eventually released her chin. Casting the empty vial aside, he watched with cold indifference as Katherine was coughing, gasping for air, her body convulsing slightly from the force of her coughs as well as from the effects of the vervain. For a few moments it looked as if she might choke due to the burns caused by the vervain and pass out, causing Stefan to move closer again and grasp her by her hair, yanking her head back, while lifting his free hand and slapping her almost gently, "We're not done here, Katherine. So you better stay awake. For your sake." he told her threateningly, his cold gaze locked on her eyes, glaring darkly at her for a few moments before he released her again.

Once she had finally managed to stop coughing and had started to catch her breath Katherine glared furiously up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"You want to know why I came back? The short answer is, you can thank your fool of a brother, for opening the tomb." she remarked after a few moments of silence, her lips curving up into an almost mischievous smile, not unlike that of a wicked cheshire cat ready to pounce when you least expected it.

She had no intention to just tell Stefan everything that had happened back in 1864, the truth about why she had led people to believe she had burned along with the other vampires when the council had captured her and the others. The truth about herself, her past... No matter what he would do to her! Frankly, she admittedly hated the situation she was in, this game Stefan was playing, thinking he could torture her to find out what he wanted to know. And she sure as hell would make him pay for it when the time came. But for now two could play this game. She knew that making him think she was weak and willing to talk was the easiest way for her to find out what he and his brother, and by extension her annoying doppelgänger, knew. Which was, after all, the sole reason she really had come to visit Stefan this morning in the first place. Though, in the end she was only playing along because she knew that, if need be, she could easily break her restraints, deal with Stefan and get away, because what dear Stefan didn't know was, the vervain didn't affect her that much. Of course, it still burned and hurt terribly, but it wasn't actually weakening her anymore - certainly not to the extent she was leading Stefan to believe it did.

"You just don't get it, do you, Katherine?" Stefan replied, his eyes set on her face in an angry glare. He clearly was beyond losing patience by this point. In a flash he had moved over to the workbench, retrieving something, before heading just as quickly back towards Katherine. When he reached her he was holding a stake in his left hand.

Upon seeing Katherine tense up ever so slightly at the sight of the stake in his hand Stefan smirked with a trace of menace, especially amused by how she tried to cover her reaction up by glaring at him and pursing her lips in defiance. Yet, still she couldn't quite hide the flicker of fear that fleeted through her eyes, even if it was merely for a split second. His smirk widened as Katherine grew more rigid when he moved closer to her, and lifting the hand holding the stake toward her face, he told her in a taunting tone, "I'm sick of your games, your lies."

With that Stefan pressed the sharp point of the stake against the side of her face, paying no mind to how Katherine winced in pain, twisting on the chair, as he dragged it down her right cheek, cutting her. Instead he demanded, "Tell me what I want to know!" He was admittedly surprised by the lengths he was willing to go to in order to get answers - to get _the truth_ out of Katherine. After all, he really wasn't the violent type, he didn't resort to violence and cruelty, let alone to torture. This really was more something he would have done in his Ripper days. And he couldn't deny it bothered him. However, he had been serious when he had said he would do whatever it took to find out what Katherine was really up to.

"I told you the truth, Stefan!" Katherine snapped, though the fury in her tone lost some of its impact due to her voice almost breaking halfway through her claim, as well as how her eyes had watered from the pain, "It's not my fault if you choose to not believe me. But then you might as well let me go, because torturing me won't change the facts."

Stefan pulled slightly back eyeing her cautiously, though he didn't reply right away, apparently contemplating whether to believe her claim of having said the truth so far, or not. Eventually he stated, rather coldly, "You're not going anywhere, Katherine. Not until I know _exactly_ why you've come back to Mystic Falls, and what you are up to!"

As he stood there, studying her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, a deep frown on his face. He remained silent for another while before he eventually spoke again, pointing out, "Listen to me, Katherine, the sooner you start talking - telling me the truth, the sooner this will be over. So, why don't you just make this easier on both us? Because I can literally keep at this the entire day, the entire week... And, of course, I'm sure Damon will be more than happy to lend a hand in making you talk once he gets home." he smirked darkly, starting to play with the stake he was still holding in his hand, while he added in a tone matching his malicious expression, "But then again, maybe that's what you want? After all, that's what you enjoy, having Damon and me argue about you, about who gets to play with you. Only, this time around, it sure won't be a game you like. Because at this point even Damon doesn't give a damn about you anymore."

Remaining unfazed by his tone, the almost vicious glint in his eyes, Katherine pursed her lips defiantly, not responding for a long few minutes. When she eventually spoke her tone was matter-of-fact, "You know, you can claim all you want that you don't love me and never have loved me, that it was all just my doing - just me _compelling_ you, but we both know you're lying to yourself!" Katherine remarked darkly, smirking at him, "Or have you forgotten later that night, when we returned from the Founder's Ball? How you declared your love for me, telling me that you had never felt like this before for anyone?"

As he listened Stefan tensed slightly. He wanted to protest, but something stopped him, because deep down he realized that there was at least a fraction of truth in what Katherine had said. If he truly were to be honest with himself he would have to admit that he had in fact loved her at one point. When he had woken up in transition, as angry as he had been about Katherine's manipulations, the games she had played with him and Damon, it had broken his heart profoundly to think she was dead. And in the end even his feelings for Elena were, in some ways, rooted in that fact, because it had been that small part which had truly loved Katherine that had been drawn to her doppelgänger initially. It had only been as he had gotten to know Elena, realizing just how different she was from the vampire who had turned him and Damon, that his affection for her had truly become about her.

Katherine's eyes glinted at Stefan's silence, the hint of defeat in his eyes. Clearly he was well aware that what she said was the truth. Whether he liked it or not. Her expression not changing she casually pointed out, "It was only later, after I had revealed to you what I was, that I used compulsion on you. You were just so scared by the truth, I had to compel you so you won't run to your father and tell him everything."

It took a few moments before Stefan said anything. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he demanded, "Back to the story, Katherine." his expression darkened as he added in a warning tone, "Oh, and Katherine, I think at this point it should go without saying that, not only should what you tell me be the truth, but I advise you to get to the point already. No more games." he emphasized each one of the last three words, proving they were more intended as a threat than just a mere warning.

"What has the Founders' Ball and your little story about a werewolf to do with you returning to town?" he demanded to know, looking at her coldly.

Katherine smirked coldly, "As I said before, that evening has everything to do with my return to this _quaint_ little town." her voice turned sarcastic again, particularly as she was referring to Mystic Falls, a town she honestly considered one of the most tiresome places on earth, "Or rather, the events - murders, of the night before, which actually set what followed into motion."

She let a beat or two pass in silence, just for dramatic effect - or rather, to underline once again that no matter what Stefan did to her, she wouldn't be intimidated by him - before she told him, "In any case, after Anthony had informed me of this troubling occurance, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Founder's Council would start looking for the culprit, and I had no intention to become one of the casualties. So, I arranged to have a little chat with the honorary guest of the evening, confronting George about his little rampage." Honestly, it hadn't taken a fraction of genius to know it had been him. Aside from the fact that the mass murder had coincided precisely with his return home from the front, by that time she had already long suspected the true nature of the Lockwoods as, ultimately, it was fairly easy to pinpoint a werewolf if you knew what to look for, if you knew the tell tale characteristics of those with that particular affliction, especially those who had triggered that part of themselves. And, just as she had pointed out to George as well that night; she would never be so foolish as to settle anywhere without knowing everything there was to know about that place, including any potential enemies she might encounter there. While she relayed that tidbit of information her smirk took on a hint of dark amusement, which also glinted in her chocolate eyes as she watched Stefan's reaction, adding with a twinge of rather clear derision, "Quite ironic, isn't it? Considering how the Lockwoods were just as much a driving force behind the Council's attempts to eradicate vampires from the town as your dear father. All while they themselves turn into savage monsters every full moon." and her smirk widening she let out a brief, dark chuckle.

Yet, both her quip as well as the dismissive tone in which it was delivered failed to elicit any notable reaction from Stefan, let alone distract him from his agenda. Instead, his expression darkened, an annoyed scoff falling from his own lips as he all but snapped at her, "Get to the damn point already, Katherine!" his voice demanding and holding a harsh, dangerous edge.

Giving a slight roll of her eyes at Stefan's tone, the notion he apparently still seemed to think that his threats had an actual effect on her, Katherine let out a pointed sigh in mock resignation, before continuing with her tale. Or rather, with the version she chose to share, "Well, the short of it is; after triggering the werewolf curse George had begun using the presence of vampires in town as a smoke screen to cover his tracks. However, upon being confronted with my knowledge of his true nature, and fearing he was going to be exposed, he smugly threatened to expose me first, implying that if it came down to it, the council would undoubtedly believe him over a foreign girl, no matter how - as he put it - charming or enticing that foreigner might be. And I had no intention to find myself at the mercy of anyone, least of all some arrogant werewolf." as she mentioned this part Katherine's face momentarily darkened ever so slightly, before taking on a more contemplative expression as she continued, "Now, I suppose, I could have just killed him on the spot, followed by anyone he may have told about me. But since I, unfortunately, had no way of knowing just whom he may have already told, I instead decided it was wiser to try and strike a deal with him. So, I proposed that, if he were to keep my secret and let me leave town unscathed, I would deliver to him all the other vampires in town. Which then subsequently led to the council coming after us, rounding us all up to be killed."

Listening as Katherine was speaking Stefan frowned suspiciously, not sure whether to believe her, and as she fell silent, seemingly having reached the end of her little tale he challenged darkly, "You seriously want me to believe _that_? If any of this were true, and you made a deal with George, why would you have let them capture you at all?"

"Because that was part of the plan all along." Katherine retorted coldly, "Given my close association with Pearl, Annabelle and the others, I knew suspicion would undoubtedly fall onto me as well. Besides, I just don't like leaving loose ends behind. So, I was going to ensure everyone would believe I was dead." trailing off she gave a casual shrug to underline the insignificance of this part of the story.

Stefan, however, gave a dismissive shake of his head at that. "No, Katherine, I don't buy it." he eyed her suspiciously, "I know you. And you sure as hell won't have taken the risk of actually getting killed - or simply getting trapped in the tomb, if George betrayed you and didn't let you out in time, merely to keep the council from coming after you. We both know they won't have bothered to pursue you once you had disappeared from town, so why go through the trouble of letting George in fact expose you, just to then fake your death?"

Katherine pointedly ignored Stefan's question as to her real motives for faking her death, after all, she had no intention whatsoever to reveal anything that he, his brother and Elena could possibly use to their advantage in what was about to happen in the coming weeks or months. Instead she told him, "Of course, George at first refused to agree to my proposition, not willing to just let me get away. Especially as I knew his dirty little secret. He demanded I'd reveal to him all our secrets, our weaknesses, how we manage to walk among humans during the day. Which, for obvious reasons, I in turn refused doing. Instead, I offered him something of a more personal value; the prospect of shedding the burden of being a werewolf." she paused momentarily, frowning as she added in a brief segue, "Not sure you know this, but as the legend goes, at one point a shaman cursed both vampires and werewolves to limit their powers and thus the carnage they otherwise caused, yet the details are quite vague. So, I told dear George I knew how to break the curse, that this was how I myself and my closest allies became immune to the sunlight, and that if he agreed to my terms, I would even provide him with the crucial piece he would need to break the werewolf part of the curse, convincing him that he needed a moonstone I had in my possession. Which, on that note, was also my insurance policy, as I was only going to give it to him _after_ he released me, and making it perfectly clear he would never find it on his own.."

"Really? And what is its _true_ significance then?" Stefan interrupted her before she could move the narrative to the night of the round-up, doubt and even suspicion still clear upon his face as he looked at her, brows furrowed into a skeptical frown.

At the question Katherine gave one of her sweet, mischievous smiles. "Truthfully, it's just an old family heirloom. Really more of sentimental than monetary value... Still, I want it back." she slightly pursed her lips as she finished, her tone turning slightly more serious than before.

"Funny you should say that, you never struck me as the sentimental type. Not even before I knew that, beneath that sweet facade you like to showcase, you are really just a selfish, cold-hearted and manipulative bitch." Stefan remarked, his voice laced with obvious sarcasm, derision even, "Someone as cold-blooded as you doesn't bother to try retrieving some old _heirloom_ almost a hundred and fifty years after carelessly using it as a bargaining chip! So, why don't you for a change quit all your little games, and tell me what you really want? Or, perhaps, why you really orchestrated your death back in 1864?" he returned to the part that really interested him, as he didn't believe for one second that it had really been merely a precaution to ensure that the Founders' Council wouldn't look for her after the other vampires had been killed.

Katherine scoffed, glaring coldly up at him, her lips pursed as she retorted, "You really think you are so smart, both of you, really, but in the end you don't know anything, do you? Or has it ever even occured to you, that neither you nor Damon, actually know me? And guess what, you never will either." She was about to leave it at that, but then after a brief pause she added darkly, "Oh, and speaking of your obnoxious brother; he's the other reason I came back. Because, fool that he is, he just _had_ to open the tomb to _save_ me, releasing all those vampires I betrayed. And I had it with his pesky obsession with me, with how all his ill-directed interference just screws up my life!"

Stefan gave an angry shake of his head, getting tired of Katherine's games, of her attitude. Of how she tried twisting the facts around, deriding him and Damon as if she weren't the cause behind all that had happened, ridiculing Damon for actually still having cared about her despite her manipulations of them. He looked at her coldly and a moment later he stepped closer again. Crouching down a little he reached for her left arm, swiftly rolling up her sleeve. He then straightened, still the same cold glare in his eyes as he picked the stake back up and without hesitation he ran it along the inside of her forearm, leaving an angry cut from her wrist almost to her elbow in its wake.

Katherine couldn't quite hold back a little scream as Stefan cut her arm, the pain driving tears into her eyes. Breathing heavily from the pain she glared angrily up at him, snapping, "I told you everything you asked! If you don't believe me, that's your problem!" Still glaring at him she added darkly, "You know, if you hate me so much, go ahead and kill me - _I dare you_! We both know you won't. You simply can't kill me, just like Damon can't!"

At her words Stefan smirked darkly, "Oh, I won't kill you. Though, not because I would have any qualms about you dying." he told her nonchalantly, "But considering everything you've done, death would be too easy. Which is why, once I'm done getting answers from you, I will make sure you'll spend the rest of eternity where you should have been all those years. The tomb." As he spoke he dragged the stake down the side of her neck, all the way to the hollow of her throat.

A little whimper escaped Katherine as he cut her once more with the stake. As he threatened to lock her in the tomb she glared at him, her lips pursed. Her face darkened further when Stefan smirked at her reaction, telling her, "Perhaps, if you behave and tell me what I want to know, maybe I will consider releasing you in a few hundred years... So, will you be a good girl and tell me?"

"I don't think so." Katherine replied darkly. An instant later she yanked her arms and ankles free, breaking the restraints, and shoved Stefan away from her. The unexpected push caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, dropping the stake in the process.

Watching as Katherine stepped toward him, leaning down to pick up the stake from the ground, Stefan asked incredulously, "How did you do that? The vervain-"

"Doesn't weaken me anymore." Katherine cut him off, coldly, "In 1864 I was caught off guard when your father used you to incapacitate me with vervain. It almost got me killed. I've been drinking vervain every single day since then to ensure that won't happen ever again." while speaking she casually picked up the piece of vervain Stefan had used earlier to torture her, grimacing as it burned her hand with a faint sizzling sound, "Don't get me wrong, still hurts like hell. But that's all it does." she lightly trailed the vervain over Stefan's cheek for a moment, a wicked smile on her lips, before she discarded the plant.

A moment later they could hear the sound of the front door upstairs opening. At the sound Katherine's smile widened and she briefly glanced up and into the general direction of where the entrance door was. "Hm... Seems story time is over." she mused, almost pleasantly, still smiling as she looked back at Stefan.

From upstairs they heard Elena call, "Stefan?"

Katherine smirked, turning toward the door to head upstairs. "I believe it's time I meet my little doppelgänger." When Stefan charged at her, trying to prevent her from leaving the room, she whirled around and shoved him into the wall, hissing, "Don't bother. Even on my worst day, I'll still be stronger than you. Regardless of your little dirty tricks and games." her smirk widened, turning more mischievous, wicked as she spoke and as she finished she drove the stake, which she was still holding in her right hand, into Stefan's abdomen.

"That reminds me... I believe you still have something of mine." she said coldly, patting over the pockets of his jeans until she had located her necklace. Once she had retrieved the necklace she let go of Stefan, letting him crumble to the ground and left the room - _cell_, where Stefan had kept her locked up throughout most of the day, making her way out of the basement.

On the way upstairs she put her necklace back on, closing the clasp and allowing the lapis lazuli pendant to come to rest against the skin just above her chest. Upon reaching the first floor Katherine stopped in the middle of the living room, slightly tilting her head to the side as she regarded her doppelgänger. "You must be Elena." she remarked, a smirk on her lips.

At the other girl's sudden appearance Elena jumped slightly. "Katherine..." she muttered, automatically backing away from the girl who could be her identical twin. Her eyes not leaving Katherine she wanted to know, "How can we look exactly the same?"

Katherine merely continued to smirk, having no intention to answer Elena's question, not seeing any reason why she should explain things to her doppelgänger. After all, where would be the fun in that? In just revealing to Elena or Stefan, or anyone else for that matter, that they were actual doppelgängers of each other, let alone the significance of that circumstance. And instead of saying anything she simply stepped closer to Elena, who in turn backed away from her and Katherine couldn't deny that it amused her quite a bit how, as she moved closer, Elena's heart began to speed up with fear. However, she stopped upon hearing approaching movement, indicating that Stefan was on his way upstairs.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Elena." she said sweetly and a moment later she was gone, just as Stefan reached the living room.

* * *

Katherine was standing outside the Grill, just a little ways away from the side entrance. After leaving the Salvatore place she had gone to find Caroline to put some additional pressure on the little blonde vampire. Granted, Elena's arrival hadn't been too much of an inconvenience as she had already been about to leave anyways, but still it was slightly disconcerting that little Caroline had failed at such a small and simple task. How difficult could it possibly be for Caroline to keep her best friend occupied? Well, it didn't matter too much, Katherine supposed, if the blond continued to prove incapable of following instructions she would simply kill her again. For good this time. And it had at least somewhat appeased her when Caroline had told her how she had tried to make Elena consider that her relationship with Stefan just wasn't meant to be. Perhaps with a few more nudges about all the things speaking against their relationship Caroline might actually succeed in breaking them up. Which would certainly make up for the blond's failure earlier today. After all, she had been quite serious when she had told Stefan earlier today that it bothered her how he had just replaced her with her boring little doppelgänger. Truthfully, it wasn't like she wanted Stefan back - certainly not after what he had done to her over the course of the day. But Stefan and Damon had always been her favorite playthings, and like a spoiled child she didn't like to share. Not one bit. Even if she herself had no longer any real interest in the Salvatore brothers, she didn't want someone else to just have them and replace her. Especially not Elena. She had just walked out through the side door and was about to head to her car, when she had noticed Elena head inside the restaurant and a moment later she had heard her greet Caroline. So she had stayed, remaining where she was to listen in on their conversation. While listening she smirked to herself as Caroline continued to tell Elena why her and Stefan just wouldn't work in the longrun - for one there was her mortality, the fact how hard it was for a vampire to be physically close to a human and yet ignore the craving for blood... Katherine's smirk widened when, a little while later, Stefan came to the Grill and he and Elena talked, their conversation soon turning into a disagreement, really more an argument - in part over Stefan's own actions that day, but mostly about the doubts Caroline had planted in Elena's mind. Eventually Elena told Stefan that maybe it would be best if they stopped seeing each other.

Just then Damon stepped into view. He had just arrived at the Grill, about to head inside to have a few drinks when he noticed Katherine, leaning against the building's wall. Smiling as he approached her, he commented dryly, "You just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?"

"Jealous that I spent the day with Stefan and not with you?" Katherine questioned teasingly, a smirk on her lips.

Damon smirked back at her, stepping closer and lifting a hand to her face as he replied, "You have no idea..." while speaking he inclined his head, moving closer to her as if to kiss her, his fingertips lightly trailing down her cheek. Yet just before their lips would have met he halted, his smirk turning into a vicious smile as he closed the hand which had previously caressed her cheek tightly around her throat, choking her while he shoved her back against the wall, keeping her firmly pinned in place with his other hand pressed roughly against her shoulder.

As Damon grabbed her by the neck, cutting off her air, Katherine gasped. She instantly lifted her hands, trying to pry his hand off. To little avail. The ordeal she had endured throughout the day had clearly weakened her considerably.

"Of course, I'm jealous," Damon stated coldly, glaring at her as he tightened his grip around her throat even further, "After all, it's hardly fair that Stefan got to have you all to himself, getting to have all the fun and make you pay. Then again, he was always your favorite, wasn't he?" he smiled darkly at her and asked tauntingly, "How did that turn out for you, hm? Clearly, karma is quite a bitch, just like you."

Katherine glared at Damon as he spoke, still struggling to break free from his grip. She tried to retort that she would make Stefan pay in due time, as she would make Damon pay if he didn't let go of her, but no words came. There was no more air left in her lungs and she started to feel dizzy, her vision blurring ever so slightly.

Seeing her lips moving, mouthing soundless words, Damon grinned, "You might want to speak up a little, I can't hear you. Are you trying to say, you want me to let you go?" he taunted, smirking at her. After a moment of silence he told her coldly, "When will you finally realize it? You're not wanted here anymore, Katherine! So _leave_! 'Cause believe me, next time I see you, I won't be so gentle." still smirking he leaned closer to her as he spoke, brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers in a fleeting kiss, before he moved to whisper threateningly into her ear, "Next time, I _will_ kill you." with that he pulled away from her, releasing her from his hold.

As Damon let go of her Katherine gasped for air, coughing as she bent over slightly and tried to catch her breath. By the time she straightened and looked back up Damon had already disappeared.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first part! I'm not entirely sure when I will be able to post the second part, considering that, while I already have a good part of it written, there's still a notable part that needs to be finished. Plus, I'm currently also working on a number of other stories, including updates for my Hawaii Five-0 story and for my multi-chapter Secret Circle story, as well as some all-new stuff for other fandoms. But I will try to update soon. :)_

_In the meantime, it would be really great, if you could take a minute of your time to leave a review and let me know your thoughts, as it's really a great source of motivation for me to know that people genuinely want to read more, and the traffic stats aren't really that accurate an indicator of genuine interest, since the hit/visitor tracking doesn't take into account whether the person actually read the entire chapter or just a few lines of it._


End file.
